


The Hale-Stilinski House Fire

by fantasybean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Family, Fire, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: The Hale-Stilinski House is on fire.With Stiles and his five kids inside they have to find a way out - there's no way they are letting Derek come home to nothing but ashes again like all those years ago.A story of family, love, and strength.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 28
Kudos: 439
Collections: Sterek love





	The Hale-Stilinski House Fire

“Andy, I’m just putting some of Evie’s old newborn clothes up in the attic, can you keep your ears open for the twins and Ollie?” Stiles came to his eldest son’s doorway, the fourteen year old was just where he usually was late on a Wednesday evening – sat in bed, listening to his headphones. The teenager hadn’t noticed nor heard his father approach, and not for the first time Stiles regretted getting him those noise cancelling headphones for Christmas. But at the time it had seemed like the right idea, Andrew was suffering with Eve up at all hours of the night paired with his sensitive werewolf hearing he had inherited from his papa.

“Hey! Andrew!” Stiles said louder, stepping into the room. This got his son’s attention and those near identical honey-eyes met his own.

“Dad, what did we say about my room?” Andy scowled and pulled his headphones off.

“I know, I know, boundaries – just listen, your pa is stuck in a meeting with some local werewolf committee later than he thought, and I have a stack full of Evie’s old newborn clothes to move into the attic. Can you keep your music off and keep your ears open? Evie’s asleep, but Oliver is in the bath and the twins are watching a movie. So no trouble, just be my ears so I can get this done?” Stiles asked.

Andrew sighed “Fine. Music off, ears open.” He gave his dad a casual salute, bringing a smirk from Stiles who returned it with his own.

“Thanks, buddy, you’re my star.” Stiles ruffled Andy’s dark hair then left the room.

“Daddy! Where’s my soap?” Oliver’s young voice echoed out of the bathroom door, just one room down from Andrew’s.

“What soap, buddy?” Stiles swung into the bathroom to find his eight year old son sat in the bathtub surrounded by his many boat toys.

“My soap, dad,” Oliver pouted “The one with the bottle shaped like a pirate?”

“Ahh, sorry bud, we’re all out. I’ll text papa now to pick some up on his way home, ‘kay?” Stiles ran his hand through Oliver’s dark hair.

“Okaaaay.” He said and looked down at his bath toys again “I’ll use the boring adult soap then.”

“That’s my boy.” Stiles bent over and kissed his damp forehead “Be good, I’m just up in the attic and Andy’s next door. No crazy bath stunts, please, young man.”

“Okay daddy.” Oliver nodded. Stiles smiled softly as he looked back from the doorway at his son returning to his play. He was the spitting image of Derek, just more smiley and energetic.

Stiles peered over the stairway into the living room and saw Milo and Nora, his twelve year old twins, sitting on the big sofa watching the end of their movie. Despite being quite different, the one thing the pair shared was their love of films. And most evenings they were free you would find them under their giant blanket watching the latest release or an old classic. Milo was almost never still unless he was watching a film, too busy playing sports or learning a new instrument to sit down. He looked much like Stiles did at his age, skinny, short brown hair, but had those mesmerizing Hale eyes and cheeky grin. And Nora was Stiles’ comedy partner. She was so funny and quick-witted. She was also their little genius – more often than not when their Aunt Lydia was around you would find Nora trailing after her asking her Maths questions. And with her silky dark hair and sharp Hale features but brown Stilinski eyes, she was also a bit of a heart breaker. She definitely broke Derek’s heart when she was placed on his arms, just a few moments old, and he said “She looks like Laura.” And cried.

Stiles went to his and Derek’s bedroom last, picking up the first pile of newborn clothes to take up to the attic. Before he left the room a gentle coo came from the cot beside where he stood. He put the clothes back down “Hey baby, you’re meant to be sleeping.” He whispered.

Evie looked up at him with her big green eyes, a cheeky little smile on her face as she started trying to eat her own fingers.

Stiles pulled her hands away from her mouth then stroked her chubby cheek “Daddy’s got to do some boxing away of your things, honey, so I’ll be in and out – and I hope you’re going to try and sleep, yes I do, oh you’re so gorgeous with that little smile.” Stiles cooed at her. He loved this age, just a few months into life, so fresh, so innocent and exciting. Though, slightly impatient, Stiles was hoping Eve would reveal her powers soon, if she had any that is. Of their children, Andrew and Oliver were werewolves, while Milo and Nora were sparks. Which had all resulted in a lot of interesting parenting experiences on their own. “So you just don’t cry now while Daddy does his jobs, okay? Because you’re a big girl now, and you’re going to be going in your own room tomorrow! So lots to do to make it perfect for you, okay, baby?” he tickled her belly gently then went back to the clothes.

Luckily, she didn’t seem to be in a mood tonight so Stiles was free to lug all of her newborn clothes and things to the attic. Climbing into the attic and sitting in the dusty storage room wasn’t exactly Stiles’ dream Wednesday evening, but with five children, plus pack business, plus freelance private investigator work (once the twins came along Stiles had accepted that perhaps Beacon Hills Sherriff Department might just have to survive without him), Stiles was used to not having his dreams of an evening of relaxation come true anymore. Not that he minded, honestly, Stiles loved being a dad, loved his kids with his whole damn soul, loved his wonderful husband with the grey hairs growing in his short beard, loved their dopey but protective dog, a German Shephard called Daisy, loved their home which was warm and full. That was the real dream.

Once all the clothes had been brought up, Stiles sat on the floor of the attic and began folding them into the boxes. Though right now Stiles and Derek weren’t planning on having more children, they knew two things – that with a big pack it was always useful to keep kids clothes to hand down, and that surprises come along and that’s life. So at least for now they kept a lot of their kids clothes.

“-Aint no mountain high enough, aint no valley low…” Stiles sang under his breath as he folded, dancing from his seated position.

Only a few minutes into folding and packing Stiles was shocked into a standing position by a shrill blaring coming from downstairs. On autopilot, Stiles almost jumped out of the attic, only hitting a few steps of the ladder as he launched himself down.

“Kids! What is that? Did someone put something in the oven again!?” Stiles yelled as he ran into his bedroom, scooped up a crying Evie, then ran into the hallway.

Andrew ran out of his room, panic on his face, his nose flaring as he sniffed “That’s not food, dad.”

Stiles’ already racing heart kicked up a notch as the smell of fire reached his nose too.

Nora and Milo ran upstairs “Dad, the doors are on fire! It’s spreading really really fast!” Nora shouted, Daisy bounded up the stairs, barking.

Oliver, naked as the day he was born, ran through to Stiles and plastered himself to his side, soaking wet, bubbly hair, his fangs bared, “Daddy, it smells like fire!”

“Right, Andrew, take Oliver. Milo, Nora, hold hands, nobody lets go of their buddy.” Stiles instructed, holding Evie close as she wailed along with the alarm.

“But dad! All of the doors!” Milo worried “How do we get out?”

Smoke had reached the upstairs area, making downstairs out of the question.

“Right, windows. Follow me.” Stiles ran to his and Derek’s room with his children and dog at his heels “Shut the door behind you all.”

With the door shut, Stiles used his spare hand to push the window open. He peered out, it was a big drop.

“Definitely nothing downstairs?” he gulped.

“Nothing, dad, its all on fire, it’s so quick!” Nora cried "It came out of nowhere!"

“Ok,” Stiles could see behind his family that smoke was beginning to leak under the door “We need to jump out the window. But it’s high.”

“Dad, let me help.” Andrew stood tall, just an inch shorter than Stiles, his glowing yellow eyes strong.

“Okay, pick up Oliver and Eve and jump. And if you can, jump back up. Remember, be careful when you land.” Oliver climbed onto his brother’s back and Stiles pushed Eve into his arms “Hold her firm, support her neck. I love you all.” Stiles’ voice cracked on that last word.

“I’m coming back up. Don’t worry, sparks.” Andy tried to lighten the horror of the moment as he climbed onto the window ledge, bent his knees, then vaulted away from their burning home.

“Andy! Are you all okay?” Stiles asked while Daisy barked loudly out of the window.

“All safe, dad!” Andy yelled back, giving Eve to Oliver then beginning his climb back up to the second floor.

Stiles used the time to block smoke coming in under the door with a towel as well as call the fire department “…As quick as you can, please! The whole house is going up, I’ve got kids here, and we are in a wooded area!” he shut his phone off as Andrew climbed back in.

“Come on. One on each side. You’re amazing, Andy.” Stiles said as Nora and Milo climbed on either side of Andrew “Again, land steady, and I love you all.”

Andrew climbed out the window and jumped again, and a second later Stiles heard an “All fine!” shouted up at him.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from somewhere in the house and despite Stiles’ earlier efforts smoke was now coming in heavy to his room.

“Right, Daisy, we’ve got to get out of here. I hope you’re lighter than you look.” Stiles managed to get Daisy into his arms and with some stern commands she settled enough for him to hold her. Stiles climbed onto the window ledge and sat there for a moment, all he could see was smoke. “Andrew?”

“Dad! Dad, I’m coming!” Andrew shouted but a moment later Stiles heard a thud “Ahh! Dad! The house is too hot, and the walls are breaking! Dad, what do we do?”

“I’m going to jump!”

“I’ll catch you!” he heard from below.

“Can you even see me?!” Stiles asked incredulously as he looked below him and saw nothing but smoke, then behind him and saw fire coming under the door.

“Just jump, dad, the little ones are well back!” Andrew yelled.

“Hold on, Daisy.” Stiles whispered then he jumped.

He was flying through the smoke cloud for just a moment then suddenly hit something both soft and hard as he tumbled to the floor on top of his son.

“Andrew! Are you okay!?” Stiles scrambled up, Daisy jumping out of his arms.

“Just a little bruised.” Whimpered Andrew.

Stiles hauled him up, an arm around his shoulders, and pulled Andrew away from the house “It’s alright, one minute and you’ll have healed. I’m so proud of you, kid. You were amazing out there. Amazing. My star.” As he reached the rest of his children who were huddled together far from the house, he pulled them all into a tight hold “My babies. We’re all okay, we’re safe. I’ve got you.”

“Daddy!” Oliver cried as he gripped onto Stiles.

“I’m here, buddy. I’ve got you.” Stiles pressed a kiss to each of his children’s heads and petted a hand over Daisy.

“I can hear sirens.” Oliver sniffled.

“Good, they’ll be here soon. Now, let’s get you some clothes.” Stiles took his old Beacon Hills Lacrosse hoodie off and pulled it over Oliver’s head.

“I can hear the sirens too.” Milo said as he rocked Eve, who was still crying.

“Me too.” Stiles said and took Eve, who cried into his neck as he rubbed her back “And you’re all okay, yeah? No bruises, no bumps?”

All the kids shook their heads “All good, dad.” Andrew said “My ankle sprain is all fixed.” he wiggled his foot.

“Good.” Stiles breathed a sigh of relief and pulled them all back in for another hug.

“I want papa.” Nora said quietly, sniffling.

“I know, baby, me too. Oh look, the fire engines!” Stiles exclaimed “Thank god!”

The fire department unloaded their engine and with a quick word to Stiles began hosing down the house. The family watched as the raging fire calmed and with the sirens off Eve slowed her crying to soft whimpers.

* * *

Derek turned his car into the winding road leading up to his home. What a long day. And it didn’t help that within the last half an hour he’d had a knot in his stomach, and he didn't know why. He was just looking forward to getting home to his family. Though sadly by now he would have missed Oliver and Evie’s bedtime.

He could hear it before he could see it. The chatter. The hoses. It was just like last time. The same noise. Derek could barely breathe as his heart sped up, he pressed his foot harder on the gas and blue flashing lights came into view as he approached his house. His burning house.

“No, no, no, not them, not again.” Derek chanted as he pulled up outside. He flew out of his car, his senses were overcome with smoke and ash, the loud noises of crackling fire and powerful spurts of water.

* * *

Milo spotted Derek before anyone else “Papa!” he pointed as Derek’s car came into view. Stiles spun around as he saw Derek’s door slam open, and as he did Stiles pushed Eve into one of his children’s arms (at this moment he couldn’t tell you which) and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Derek’s destroyed face – he thought it had happened again. Just like so many years ago.

Stiles flew into Derek’s way and caught the man’s body.

“No, let me throu-St-Stiles?” Derek went from scrambling to a shocked stillness in a second.

“Yeah, yeah, Der, it’s me. It’s me. We’re all alive.” Stiles pressed a hand to the side of Derek’s cheek as the other arm held him up.

“You’re alive. Are the kids-?” Derek gasped as he pulled Stiles in close and lowered them to their knees.

“The kids are alive. We all made it. Andrew got us out the upstairs window. We’re all okay. Daisy too.”

By now their children had made it over to them.

“Papa!” they all shouted and surrounded him as he put his big arms around them all.

“Oh…. Oh thank goodness… You’re all safe. My pups.” Derek sniffed them all, kissed them all, held them close then leant over and kissed Stiles hard. Stiles returned it with just as much desperation. A minute later he pulled back and leant his sooty head against Derek’s pale one.

“We love you. We’re not going to leave you.” Stiles said, looking into his husband’s eyes.

“I love you. All of you.” Derek caught his breath and spent a moment scenting them all and letting Daisy nuzzle into his side as well.

The family huddled together for some time, taking comfort in each other, not saying anything, just holding tightly.

* * *

A friendly fireman who recognised Stiles from when he used to work at the Police Department and they would occasionally cross paths let them know that they’d be able to discern what started the fire and made it spread to aggressively in the light of day, and he also offered them a lift to a local motel.

“Nah, it’s okay Stan, we’ll stay at my dad’s. Derek says he’s up to driving despite the shock of it all.” Stiles said gratefully “But thanks though.”

“No problem. Give your old man my best. We’ll talk tomorrow. Get yourselves checked out by a professional, remember.”

“We will. We’ve got my step-mom who was a nurse, we’ll see her tonight. Derek’s just calling them now, letting them know what’s happened.” Stiles looked over to where his husband was on the phone, their children surrounding him. They took such comfort from their alpha, their papa, and each of them held onto a different part of him.

“Good stuff. See you soon!”

Stiles walked back to his family and pulled Oliver into his arms “Are you cold, little man?”

“A little bit.” Oliver rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Let’s get you into the car and put the heating on. And hey, when we get to grandpa’s you get to have first pick on some of daddy’s old clothes. They’re super cool.”

“Really?” Ollie lit up.

“Yeah, you’ve been so brave. You even get hot chocolate.” Stiles kissed his forehead as he sat him in the back seats of the car.

“After bedtime?” Oliver asked with wide eyes.

“For sure.” Stiles belted him in and the car quickly filled up with the rest of the kids. Derek put Eve in her car seat, she was still awake and only making little whimpering sounds now.

They all sat in the car and looked up at their smouldering house, Stiles took Derek’s hand in his “We’re all together and alive.” A bark sounded from the boot “That’s right, Daisy. That’s what’s important.”

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand and nodded “Your dad is contacting Scott while we drive over. See if he can have a sniff around.”

“Good plan.” They drove away from their home.

* * *

The Sheriff greeted his son at the door with his open arms “Stiles.” The old man said.

“Dad.” Stiles’ voice shook. He hadn’t cried yet, but somehow seeing his dad broke down the wall he’d put up. He walked into his dad's embrace and let himself be held for a moment as he took a few deep breaths to centre himself.

“I’ve got you, kid. Let’s get you all inside.” Noah gave him a comforting smile and they were all ushered inside.

“Thank God you’re all safe.” Melissa hugged the twins “Now, I’ve run a bath for whoever needs it, from the smell it looks like you could all do with it. Once you’re done there will be hot chocolate waiting for you in the living room. Oh, and I pulled out loads of your dad’s old clothes, they’re in his bedroom if you need to change.” She said to them all.

“Thanks, Mel.” Derek smiled tiredly “How about Evie and Oliver share first bath, then the rest of you can follow how you like?” everyone agreed and the next half hour was spent with the family of seven going in and out of Stiles’ old room and the bathroom.

* * *

Stiles and Derek took a quick shower together after the kids, both to save on water and to have a moment together.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked Derek as they washed the smell of smoke off of themselves.

“Worried.”

“I know.”

“What about you? You had to deal with that on your own, and you got out, you got our children out safe. Well, you and Andrew. That boy was born to be alpha.” Derek said.

Stiles smiled softly “I was so scared, Der. Not just about the kids, but for you too. I promised to grow old with you, and I intend to.” He rested his forehead on Derek’s shoulder “And yeah, Andrew was so strong and sure, he’s a leader and a carer.”

Derek put his arms around Stiles and held him close under the spray of the shower “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

“No signs of smoke inhalation or lung damage, nothing to worry about.” Melissa smiled to Stiles and Derek when they entered the living room, both clean and wearing Stiles' old clothes. In Derek's opinion, wearing the tight blue and orange top and bringing a chuckle out of his husband was well worth any discomfort.

“Perfect.” They sighed and smiled gratefully to Melissa.

The kids were all curled up together on the big sofa looking rather cute and funny in their dad’s old clothes. Noah was sat in the middle of them holding Eve who was still awake and still ranging between whimpers and cries.

“I think this little lady wants her daddy.” Noah stood and passed Eve to Stiles as she started crying again.

“Oh, baby – come and have a snuggle between me and papa.” Stiles and Derek sat in the middle of their children and both tried to soothe their distressed youngest, Derek stroking her soft brown hair while Stiles cuddled her.

“I’m gonna make up those hot chocolates, and perhaps a bottle of milk for Evie?” Melissa said.

“That’d be amazing, Mel. Thank you.” Stiles smiled.

“If you need us to do anything…” Derek started.

“Not tonight, Derek, tonight you all need rest. Nurse’s orders.” She pointed to make him relax back into the sofa.

Noah put The Lion King on for the children to watch and he and Melissa settled onto the smaller loveseat. The twins sat on Stiles’ side and Ollie and Andy on Derek’s, all leaning close, sipping their hot chocolates and feeling a little less tense as time passed.

Once she’d been fed, Eve calmed, and with quite a bit of patience and gentle soothing from her fathers she drifted to sleep. 

“Do you want me to take Eve up to her cot?” Derek asked Stiles quietly.

“No, no… I need to hold her for a bit.” Stiles said.

Derek pulled Stiles closer to his side so their bodies were lined up, and Stiles rested his head on his shoulder and sighed.

* * *

“Hey, Stiles…” Noah whispered over to his son who was currently dozing through the movie credits.

“Hm… hmmm?” Stiles sat up a little and looked over to his dad.

“Time for bed?”

“I’m an adult, dad, I don’t have to go to bed…”

Noah chuckled “I more meant the children. Though if you want my opinion, I think you too.”

Stiles looked left and right and found all of his children except for Andrew were fast asleep.

“Come on, Der, bedtime.” Stiles patted Derek’s leg with his free hand.

“Where are they all going to sleep?” Derek asked through a yawn and he dropped a gentle kiss to Oliver’s forehead, whose face was smushed into his side.

“Well we can pull out the sofa bed down here – maybe have the twins and Oliver there like usual on a sleepover? And Andy too if he’ll fit, if not someone can go on the smaller sofa? And then you two can go to your old room, Stiles, with Eve in her travel cot in there. Does that sounds like a plan?” Noah asked.

Stiles nodded “Sounds good.”

* * *

In about ten minutes the four adults in the house had set up all the beds and got enough blankets and quilts and pillows for everyone.

After putting Eve down in her crib Stiles went downstairs and found Derek tucking in their four other children.

“But papa, what if there’s bad people and they set this house on fire too?” Oliver whimpered, a few tears falling down his face.

Derek pulled Oliver to his chest and gave him a big papa bear hug, scenting the top of his head as he did “My little cub. You’re not to worry about that. The pack are patrolling outside all night. Listen closely, can you hear Uncle Peter and Uncle Chris? They just passed by the back door. And can you smell Uncle Scott and Auntie Lydia? They’re sat on the front porch. We are safe now. And the pack are also on track to finding the hunters who set our house on fire. Auntie Allison text me, she said they aren’t very clever. Her and Jordan will be apprehending them within the hour. It’s all fine.”

“But papa, you’re the alpha? Isn’t all that your job?” Nora asked.

“My job is to be with you right now.” Derek reached over and stroked a hand through her hair “Our pack is strong, the others can handle all of that while I’m here with you. Now, time to sleep. Me and dad are just upstairs. And grandpa and Melissa.”

“Night, kids.” Stiles stepped further into the room and helped Derek tuck them all in. All four of them, somehow, managed to fit on the one double sofa bed. And Daisy even jumped up and lay at the bottom below their feet. After goodnight kisses to them all Stiles knelt down so his head was level with Andrew’s, and he gripped his son’s shoulder “I am so proud of you.” He looked right into Andrew’s bright eyes, which started welling up a little.

“Thanks, dad. But I... I couldn't get up to you and Daisy. What if you'd jumped and gotten hurt? Or what if the fire had taken you?” he sniffled.

“Hey, none of that. Speculation and what ifs are a waste of energy. You were a hero tonight, son. And besides, you didn't have to try and catch me, but you did and you even took a sprain for it.” Stiles pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Andy wiped away the stray tears and gave his dad a cheeky smile “So, do I get pancakes tomorrow for being a hero?”

“Hmm… I think so. Maybe even extra maple syrup and bacon. The works.” Stiles smiled back, ruffled his hair, then got up and grabbed Derek’s hand.

“Love you, kids. Night night. Remember, we’re just upstairs.” Stiles said.

* * *

Stiles and Derek climbed into Stiles’ old bed, which was a lot smaller than their one at home… or the one that used to be at their home. It was probably just a burnt frame now. They lay together quietly for a few minutes, just holding each other, listening to the sound of Eve’s quiet breaths.

“I don’t know what to say.” Stiles finally said.

“Me neither.” Derek said.

“It’s just… too much. Too many feelings.” Stiles elaborated.

Derek hummed a noise to agree.

“Mostly I’m just so fucking relieved.” Stiles whispered, he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Me too. I thought… when I saw-“ Derek’s breath hitched.

“I know.” Despite the darkness Stiles could tell Derek was crying “I know. Come here. I’m here.” Stiles pulled Derek into his arms. Derek gripped onto him and they shed a few tears.

“I love you so much.” Stiles said against Derek’s lips.

“I love you too. So much it hurts.” Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’.

They breathed each other in for a few moments and slowly began to drift off to a light doze.

* * *

It was a disturbed night’s sleep. Even woke almost every hour, still distressed and unsettled. And one by one the children made their way upstairs.

When Noah came into his son’s room at 9 o’clock the next morning to check on the couple and Eve he was not totally surprised to see Stiles and Derek with Oliver and Eve between them, Nora and Milo squashed on Derek’s side, and Andrew on Stiles’. Everyone except for Derek and Eve were asleep. The baby was on her back with Derek’s hand rubbing her belly.

Derek looked up to meet Noah’s eyes.

“Cosy over there?” Noah sent him a kind smile.

“Wouldn’t want it any other way.” Derek replied softly.

Noah sent him a pleased nod and shut the door as he went downstairs to go about prepping breakfast for his grandchildren, should they wake anytime soon. Not that he expected it, they’d been up till the early hours, and as they were Stiles’ offspring he fully expected them to have supernaturally long lie-ins.

* * *

Stiles woke up feeling overheated and crowded. The first thing he saw were dark tufts of hair right in front of his face belonging to his youngest son. With a yawn he lifted his head up to look around. His children were snuggled around him – blissful in their slumber – and Derek was sat up against the headboard quietly chatting to Eve who babbled back from her spot on his lap.

Stiles reached up, took Derek’s hand in his to get his attention, then said “We are so lucky.”

Derek smiled “Yes, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this - I've been working on it for a little while. Please leave a kudo or a comment if you're so inclined! It's much appreciated! :)


End file.
